Confusing Realisations and SemiConscious Decisions
by Loveless Soul
Summary: Kiba delivers ointments for Hinata, only to discover she is out. Neji invites him in anyway to wait. The two grow closer over time until a drunken night of passion leads to confusing feelings and denial about their sexuality. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people. This is my first Yaoi fic (That I've published anyway) with a Mature rating that actually has a plot and will have multiple chapters. On a side note, Kiba will be aged 18-19 and Neji will be 19-20. Work out the other characters ages from there. ANYWAY...Enjoy ^^**

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: KibaxNeji, KibaxTen Ten, maybe some other pairings (Suggestions welcome)**

**Summary: Kiba delivers ointments for Hinata, only to discover she is out. Neji invites him in anyway to wait. The two grow closer over time until a drunken night of passion leads to confusing feelings and denial about their sexuality. After awhile, Neji finally admits his feelings to himself and sets out to get Kiba back. But Ten Ten, Kiba's new girlfriend, has other ideas.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Sasuke and a certain whiskered blonde would be having lots of sexy time together by now..**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1- Are we friends?**

Kiba gave a lazy yawn as he strolled towards the Hyuga compound to deliver the bag currently being held in his left hand. Earlier Hinata had asked him to pick up some ointments for her and to drop them off later because she didn't have time. Kiba had agreed. He had nothing better to do anyway. Hinata was a sweet girl and she had done a lot for him, it was time to return the favour.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he found himself outside the rather imposing Hyuga house, though he would never admit aloud that it always intimidated him somewhat. He knocked loudly three times and absently ran a hand through his wild hair. It took only a few seconds before the door was answered and Kiba was momentarily lost for words, for the person who had answered the door was none other than Neji Hyuga. Kiba steadily returned the cool stare he was currently receiving before he spoke. "Hey, is Hinata here? She asked me to pick these up for her and deliver them"

For a long moment he wondered if the Hyuga was going to answer or if he was going to shut the door in his face. "She is currently out. Would you like to come in and wait, or would you rather I take that and give it to her when she returns?" Neji asked, signalling to the bag the Inuzuka was holding. Kiba pondered this for a second before deciding it wouldn't hurt to go inside. He really did have nothing better to do. "Uh, I think I'll come in and wait" he replied.

Neji moved aside to let him in, closing the door before leading Kiba into one of the many guest lounges. He motioned for the other man to sit, taking the seat opposite. They regarded each other for a moment before Neji finally spoke again.

"Tea?" he asked, face expressionless.

Kiba shifted uncomfortably under the cool gaze, just nodding his head before letting his eyes scan the room. It was simply decorated with light tones and a few ornaments, comfortable and simple. Kiba had never really talked to Neji before outside of missions. Even when he came to visit Hinata he would rarely see the man around; probably out training or something. He had noticed that Neji and Hinata were very different. While Hinata was timid, she interacted with people and still had a crush on Naruto. She showed her emotions and was an overall caring person. Neji, on the other hand, seemed to keep his emotions to himself, even after Naruto had beaten some sense into him. Kiba doubted the man had even thought someone attractive, let alone had a crush.

The Inuzuka was jerked out of his thoughts when a tray was placed on the table before him. He blinked before taking a cup of the steaming tea and sipping, ignoring the fact it burned his lips and throat. He noted Neji doing the same. Silence descended on the two, making Kiba shift slightly. He had no idea what to say, but the quiet was getting to him. He hated silence.

Finally he blurted out the first thing that came into his head. "Hey Neji, have you ever dated anyone?"

Kiba mentally slapped himself as soon as the words left his lips. He watched as Neji set down the cup and stared at him with cold eyes.

"Why is that of any significance to you?" the Hyuga replied, voice holding a sharp edge to it. He didn't like people asking about his personal life, especially people he hardly knew. He watched as the canine trainer shifted uncomfortably, not meeting his gaze. He noticed the man's Adams Apple bob as he swallowed.

"No reason..Just curious" came the reply. Neji could see Kiba was trying to make conversation and decided to settle on something less personal. "You got back from a mission a few days ago. How was it?"

Kiba perked up slightly. "It was nothing, just an escort mission to Suna. We only had to deal with a few bandits. I probably could have done that mission in my sleep. Sometimes I think the Hokage is insulting our team's abilities." Kiba ranted, his eyes lighting up. Neji listened intently, sometimes talking about his own missions. "Hinata is amazing in battle sometimes. I mean, she seems so shy and gentle most of the time, but when someone threatens her friends, she becomes quite scary" Kiba laughed, actually enjoying himself. They talked for what seemed like hours and both found that they enjoyed each other's company. Kiba was slightly shocked when he found himself reluctant to leave when Hinata returned, but he didn't show it.

"I should get going. Akamaru will be getting impatient" Kiba muttered before standing.

"Let me see you to the door" Hinata said softly, already leading the way. Kiba turned and his gaze locked with the older boy's.

"Bye Neji" he said in a low voice, receiving a nod in return. The corners of his mouth twitched upwards as he turned and hurried after his team mate.

* * *

Neji walked down the busy streets of Konoha, enjoying the warm weather, although his face didn't show it. It had been two weeks since Kiba had delivered the ointments and since then he and Neji had trained together a few times. It was good practice for Neji, since Akamaru and Kiba made a good team. His mind wandered to their most recent sparring match where Kiba had managed to pin him as Neji had been distracted by Akamaru. For some strange reason, the close proximity had made his pulse jump and his heart flutter slightly. He had never had that kind of reaction before, and it worried him, a constant little concern at the back of his mind.

His thoughts were interrupted by his arm suddenly being grabbed, a loud voice making him wince.

"Hey there Neji. Watcha doin'?" Naruto asked, a grin plastered on his face. Neji was about to answer when he realised the blonde had another captive. Kiba was grumbling to himself, obviously having no say in being dragged to wherever Naruto was going.

"Nothing much. I just decided to take a walk, maybe get something to eat and..." he trailed off, dread settling over him. As soon has he has mentioned eating, the Kyuubi container's grin had widened and his eyes had lit up.

"That's great! Me and Kiba were just about to go and get some ramen. Lets go!"

Neji was about to protest but found himself being dragged along beside Kiba and Akamaru, who obviously hadn't been given a choice either.

A few minutes later found the 4 of them at the usual Ichiraku place. Without even asking what they wanted, Naruto ordered 4 bowls of 'The usual'. Neji sighed and glanced at Kiba, who had seemed to perk up when the smell of food hit his nose. The truth was, Neji had never really eaten ramen and he had no idea if he liked it or not. He guessed he would find out as the bowl of steaming food was placed before him.

Naruto beamed and immediately tucked in, causing Neji to turn and watch Kiba placing a bowl down for Akamaru to eat, lest the blondes eating habits make him lose anything he had eaten that morning. Kiba caught his eye and gave him a wolfish smile before turning to eat his own food. Neji followed his example and snagged a piece of pork with his chopsticks, a few noodles hanging from it. He managed to neatly put it into his mouth. He guessed ramen wasn't so bad.

Naruto was (obviously) the first one to finish, ordering himself another bowl. Akamaru and Kiba finished at exactly the same time, both declining another bowl. It took Neji another few minutes to finish, wondering how on earth Naruto could already be on his fourth bowl. A thought suddenly occurred to Neji about who was paying, knowing Naruto was a pro at getting his friends to take of the huge bill he mounted up. He shared a look with Kiba, who had also realised the situation. As quickly as they could, they paid the bill for their own meals and stood.

"Well, I'm full up. I think I'll take my leave now and get some training in. Join me Neji?" Kiba asked. Naruto almost whined, but before he could protest, the two men and the huge dog were gone.

"Aw man, and I was hoping they would pay for me too" he grumbled. "Oh well, this calls for more ramen. Hey old man! Another bowl please. This time with even more pork!"

* * *

Kiba finally stopped dragging Neji down the street once they were a safe distance from the stand.

"Good thing we got outta there before our wallets suffered, eh Neji?"

"Indeed" Neji replied, brushing the dust from his clothing. "Now...About that training?"

"I didn't actually mean it. I prefer not to train just after eating. Wanna hang out instead?" Kiba asked. "There is a nice spot nearby."

Neji blinked and thought about it for a few seconds. He did enjoy spending time with Kiba, and he had planned a relaxing day. What better way to relax than sit down with a...Neji frowned. What words could describe the relationship between him and Kiba? They were more than acquaintances, and Neji wouldn't really call Kiba a team mate unless they were on a mission together...could they be...Friends? He was snapped out of his thoughts when Kiba shook him slightly. "Hey, Neji. Anyone home?"

The Hyuga blinked. "It sounds like a good idea.." he finally replied. "Where's Akamaru?"

"He's gone home. The Inuzuka compound is closer than the spot we're going to, so he's gone to take a nap." Kiba grinned and started to walk, Neji not far behind. The older man went back to pondering over the relationship between himself and the Inuzuka. He really wouldn't call Kiba an acquaintance, but what did that make them? Friends? They talked with each other, they trained together, they had lunch together, they 'hung out'. Friends did that right? Did that automatically make them friends?

"How would you define the relationship we have?" Neji murmured, blinking as he realised he has spoken out loud. Kiba scratched his chin.

"That's obvious isn't it? We're friends Neji. Oh we're here!" he said, grinning. The Byakugan user looked around, slowly taking his surroundings in. It was a large clearing with long green grass and various coloured flowers nodding gently in the breeze. On the far left side was a large pond that glimmered in the golden sunlight. It was the kind of place that put one at ease. Kiba smiled and tugged Neji over to a large tree, sitting down in the shade. Neji followed, settling comfortably and watching a large blue butterfly go from flower to flower.

"You like this kind of place, don't you?" Kiba asked. Neji nodded.

"It's the kind of place I would come to meditate. It's very peaceful" he replied, leaning against the thick trunk and closing his eyes.

Kiba took the opportunity to admire the older man. Even though he spent a lot of time outside, Neji's skin still looked like porcelain, pale and flawless. He had long, dark eyelashes that gave him a slightly feminine look. Then again, Neji did look a bit feminine overall. His curtain of long, dark hair was no longer bound, but hung around his face. It was also longer than it used to be, now hanging around the small of his back rather than the middle. Kiba absently wondered if it felt as silky as it looked. He quickly diverted his attention to Neji's hands. Kiba's hands were slightly rough from wielding weapons, but Neji obviously took good care of his as they looked smooth and soft. His fingers were long and slender, much like a woman's fingers. His fingers weren't the only things that were slender. Neji's frame was also slim, but Kiba knew that the man was also toned from the times Neji had actually removed his shirt to reveal his white expanse of chest, along with two pink nipples.

Kiba's thoughts suddenly took a dangerous turn as his brain conjured up thoughts about what it would be like to kiss that chest, to perhaps mark it and roll those nubs between his teeth. Kiba mentally slapped himself. He did NOT just imagine that. Neji was guy. Although Kiba had to admit, a very attractive guy. If Neji were female, Kiba knew he would go for him, but there was no way Kiba would go for a guy. He wasn't like that. The Inuzuka's thoughts were interrupted by Neji's voice. "Kiba, you have been staring at me for the last 20 minutes. Is there something wrong?" he asked. Kiba blinked, waiting for the words to register before shaking his head, hoping that the blush he felt on his cheeks wasn't visible.

"Sorry, I kinda zoned out. You looked really..." _'Beautiful? Sexy? Completely and utterly fuckable?' _suggested a little voice from the back of the dog tamer's head. "Peaceful" Kiba finished. _**'Ha, take that stupid voice!'**_

_'Admit it, you were gonna say completely and utterly fuckable, weren't you?'_

_**'No! Now shut up!'**_

_'You're telling yourself to shut up. I think someone needs to have their head checked' _taunted the voice, before fading away. Kiba growled, stopping short when he saw Neji was staring at him. "Kiba...You growled. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." he replied, smiling sheepishly.

Neji blinked slowly then looked up at the sky. "Hmm, it's time for me to go. I promised Hinata I would train with her.." the Hyuga muttered, getting up and dusting himself down.

"Yeah, she mentioned something about that. It's been nice hanging out with you Neji. We should do it more often." Kiba watched as his friend just nodded and started to walk away. _'Hmmm, you gotta admit, that is one nice ass..'_

_**'Yeah...Wait. What? Not you again! Go away!'**_

_'No. I'm the little voice in your head that tells you what you really think. You like Neji. You wanna hold him, and kiss him and screw him like there's not tomorrow. Admit it. You find a guy attractive..'_

_**'No. I don't. Now leave me alone!' **_Kiba growled again and shoved the voice to the back of his head. He did not like GUYS. He was STRAIGHT. With that now established in his head, he stood and started to walk home, already wondering when he would see Neji again.

* * *

**Phew! That took me AGES to write, and I don't even think it's THAT good. Sorry about the crappy ending...and beginning...I suck at both of those things. Anyway, I wanted to ask you guys (if people even read this) if I should make this an Mpreg story. (Well...much, much, MUCH later since Neji and Kiba have a long way to go before they actually get together.) Let me know. And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. It will make my lazy ass write faster. I have already planned out a lot of the plot line so all I need to do is put it down in fic form. So please review. **

**~Loveless**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - A Mistake?**

Kiba looked on with a slightly amused expression as Neji, who was being pestered by a slightly tipsy blonde, continued to refuse the clear liquid being offered to him. "I don't like to drink.." he stated, pushing Naruto's hand away once more. For the past half hour, the Kyuubi container had been trying to get Neji to have at least one cup of sake.

Kiba, Neji, Naruto, Lee, Sai, Ino, Choji, Sakura, Ten Ten and Gai were all sat at a rather large table in a recently opened bar. The celebration was merely because Sakura had agreed to date Lee, which had spurred Gai to invite everyone out for drinks for some reason. Why this was so important, Kiba didn't know. He was pretty sure everyone was here as an excuse to have a night out. Well, almost everyone anyway.

Hinata had backed out, mumbling something about 'things she had to do', though Kiba was sure she just didn't want to go out drinking. It wasn't really her type of thing. Shikamaru had also declined, merely saying it was too troublesome. Shino...well he had just quietly shaken his head before slipping away somewhere. It was their loss in Kiba's opinion.

It had actually taken Kiba a lot of urging to get Neji to come. He hoped it would loosen Neji up. It seemed to be working as the Hyuga finally sighed and took the small cup if sake. He eyed it cautiously as if it were going to bite him before downing the liquid.

* * *

Neji coughed and spluttered slightly, much to the amusement of his peers as the alcohol burned it's way down his throat. His face twisted into an expression of displeasure, turning a glare on Kiba who was laughing. Hard. He let out a small 'oomf' as Naruto clapped him on the back. "Easy Neji. Dun' wanna choke to death now.." he slurred slightly, cerulean eyes slightly clouded.

The others laughed along with the blonde, the Byakugan user fighting against a flush. He wouldn't do such a thing in front of his friends. Instead, he straightened and poured himself another cup, taking it slow this time. It still burned, but it was bearable. Enough to have another cup. And another. And another.

By his sixth cup, Neji felt light headed and the world had taken on a slightly fuzzy texture. He frowned and tried to blink it away, growing frustrated as it didn't help. He downed the last of his sake and tried to stand, deciding the best thing to do would be to go home. They had been in the bar for a few hours now, everyone either drunk or tipsy, save for Lee and Gai, the latter making sure the former stuck to soft drinks.

The Hyuga struggled to his feet, but stumbled, the room spinning ever so slightly. He groaned. It seemed his tolerance to alcohol was not good at all. He muttered something about 'going home to get some sleep', his words slurring together, only just understandable (at least, it sounded understandable to him). He stumbled once more, nearly falling over this time. He would have hit the floor, had he not collided with a firm, warm body. He looked up and found himself face-to-face with a grinning Kiba. Their faces were close enough that Neji could feel the other man's breath washing over his skin, slightly cool and smelling of alcohol.

"I don't think you're in a suitable state to go home by yourself..." Kiba stated, his words also running together. He wasn't as drunk as the Hyuga, but he was drunk enough to be sure a walk to the Hyuga compound would not be a nice experience. "You can sleep at my place.." he said, already dragging the other man out of the bar, throwing goodbyes at the others.

The air felt cold on Neji's heated skin, making him shiver. Kiba noticed this and started to head in the direction of his apartment, path slightly unsteady. Even at his slowed pace, Neji was finding it hard to keep up with the Inuzuka without nearly falling flat on his face. "Never drinking 'gain.." he sighed, frowning as the younger man laughed and continued to walk. As they made their way slowly through the streets, Neji kept his eyes fixed on Kiba's back, finding it helped him to keep his balance and not trip over his own feet.

It didn't take long for them to reach the large building. It wasn't exactly old, though there was paint flaking off some of the walls, he noted before he found himself being dragged up a flight of stairs. Flat ground had been hard enough, but stairs were giving the Hyuga a hard time, Kiba seeming used to climbing them even with sake in his system. Several times the older man fell, cursing under his breath and rubbing the sore spots he was sure would be bruised by morning. To say he was relieved when they reached the old wooden door of Kiba's apartment was an understatement.

He watched as the Inuzuka started to fumble around for his key, muttering inaudible words to himself. Finally, after a few minutes, the key was in the lock and the wooden door was pushed open, revealing a dark hallway. Kiba pulled Neji inside. The door closed and plunged them both into darkness. For a moment, they stood still but then Kiba started patting along the wall for a light switch as Neji bent down and removed his shoes.

Light suddenly flooded the narrow hall, making Neji wince as it hurt his eyes. The hall was plain, a dark wood floor and light yellow walls. To the left was an arch which led to the kitchen, just opposite, a closed door. Probably a cupboard. Before he could think any further, He was being taken to the end of the hallway, coming into a small sitting room. He had little time to look the darkened room over though, as the dog tamer led him to yet another room. When had Kiba removed his shoes too?

From the various items of clothing strewn over the floor, Neji guessed this was Kiba's bedroom. The only light was not provided by the moon, which shone brightly through the window just over a large, single bed. "You can take the bed, I'll sleep on the floor.." Kiba murmured, guiding the intoxicated Hyuga towards the bed. However, Neji felt his foot tangle in what must had been a shirt, causing him to stumble and fall. He let out a startled cry as he took a surprised Kiba down with him, the younger, but larger man landing on top of him with a grunt.

* * *

Kiba winced and pushed himself up onto his elbows, his sight even more hazy than it had been before he blinked it clear. He looked down at Neji with the intention of asking the Hyuga if he was alright, but the words stuck in his throat. Neji was sprawled out beneath him, pale face illuminated by the silvery moonlight, his skin almost seeming to glow.

Neji's eyes, which had been closed from falling and banging his head, opened and stared up at Kiba, trapping him with their beauty. His eyes roamed the handsome features, noting the light flush on the older man's cheeks. His eyes caught a brief movement and flickered down to the pink, slightly parted lip just in time to see the wet tongue retreat back inside Neji's mouth.

Normally, Kiba would have denied to himself that he thought Neji was beautiful and looked so fuckable right now, but sake did strange things to him, it would seem. It made him more honest within his mind, in a way. He acted on impulse. Despite the fact the sane him screamed form the back of his mind, he couldn't help but lean forward as Neji opened his mouth wider to speak. The words were swallowed by Kiba's mouth as he captured the Hyuga in a heated kiss.

He felt the man beneath him tense and try to struggle, though his drunken state prevented it from being effective. Kiba growled and plunged his tongue into the older man's mouth, moaning as the most wonderful taste flooded into his mouth. He slid the hot wet organ down to coax Neji's into action, finding reluctance at first before the Hyuga responded.

Their tongues danced against each other as the passion of the kiss built slowly. Air finally became a necessity, and the Inuzuka drew back, looking down at the now panting man beneath him. Neji's hair was sprawled out around his head like a dark, silken halo and his lips were now wet with saliva. His chest rose and fell as he took needed gasps of air into his lungs. Kiba felt the beginnings of lust spark in his abdomen, blood heading southwards to one spot.

The dog tamer dived in once more, this time met with more enthusiasm as the Byakugan user fisted his hands into Kiba's shirt, trying to draw him closer. A moan vibrated between them, but who it had come from was unknown. Kiba weaved one hand into the silky locks as he ground his now straining erection down into Neji's hips, grinning internally when he found the other man in the same condition.

The resulting friction caused Neji to break the kiss, head tilting back to let out a long, needy moan. Kiba couldn't help himself as the pale column of the Hyuga's throat was exposed. He leaned forward and placed hard nips and sucks along the delicate skin, not caring if he left marks or not. To be honest, the thought of marking the man beneath him made his cock twitch and leak a bit of pre-cum. How wonderful it would be to mark this stunning person as his own. He growled happily at the thought, getting a pleasured shudder in return.

The tugs on his shirt had become more insistent, and Kiba guessed it was with the intention of getting it off. However, he wanted Neji out of his own clothes first. He wanted to see _all_ of the older man. With that thought, he started tugging at the other man's clothes, roughly enough that something tore. He pulled back, ignoring the small protests and complaints about the now torn shirt. Kiba didn't care, since the result of that action had rewarded him with that wonderful chest and pink (And adorable, though Kiba would never admit it aloud) nipples.

The older man, who was still complaining, was quickly shut up when the Inuzuka latched onto one of those sensitive little nubs and suckled on it, adding teasing flicks from his tongue. The Hyuga arched into the sensation, only a breathy gasp managing to escape from him. It would seem all other sounds had been disabled for the moment. Kiba hummed as the nipple hardened considerably, giving it a few more licks before switching to the other to give it the same treatment.

He alternated between the two nubs, enjoying the way Neji reacted, especially when Kiba gently used his teeth. But the hardness pressed against his thigh finally made him pull away from the sensitive buds and trail his hands down to the waist of Neji's pants. He traced the button but his wrists were grasped by the panting man beneath him. "Take your shirt off.." the Hyuga breathed, his hair now a mess. Kiba grinned and did so, tossing the garment to join the ruined remains of Neji's shirt somewhere on the floor near them. He didn't hesitate to return his hands back to where they had been before.

He popped the button open with ease and slid the zip down. He almost growled again when Neji whimpered and lifted his hips to make the removal easier. Kiba hooked his hands into the waistband of both the pants and boxers of the older man, tugging them off roughly. He drank in the sight now laying before him, breath caught in his throat at the beauty of the scene.

Neji was stunning. His hair was messy and some strands stuck to the damp skin around his shoulders and face. Those eyes looked sliver in colour and the pale skin resembled the very best ivory, though the flush on the Hyuga's face was fucking hot. Those pink little buds were still pebbled and wet from their earlier assault. The best part though, had to be the utterly amazing erection laying against Neji's stomach, flushed a pretty pink colour and surrounded by a thatch of dark curls. As Kiba drank in the sight, Neji's erection gave a little twitch and leaked a small amount of white fluid onto the older man's abdomen.

Kiba's eyes flashed with arousal as he reached out and wrapped his hand around the base of the hot shaft, shivering as a soft moan met his ears. He gave it a gentle squeeze before starting to move his hand slowly up and down, drawing whimpers from the long-haired brunette. Kiba was positive he wouldn't lay eyes upon a more wonderful sight in his entire life. With each stroke, he got faster, a damp patch now seeping through his pants as his arousal increased. He had never dreamed giving pleasure to someone would get him so worked up. He pressed the heel of his free hand into his bulge to relieve some of the pressure.

He was soon stopped by a shaky Neji, who was a panting, shivering mess now. "Stop...gonna cum..." he panted. "Pants...off...now!" the Hyuga demanded, eyes pleading. Kiba somehow managed to stop himself and popped open his own pants, sliding them off quickly along with his boxers. His own erection stood tall and proud, large amounts of pre leaking from the tip. The Inuzuka positioned himself back over Neji and looked deep into his eyes before lowering himself until their hips met.

* * *

Neji's eyes widened as their cocks finally met, the pleasure almost electrifying. Pleasure was pulsing through his body, as if it was the thing being pumped around his body instead of blood. He and Kiba lay there for a long moment, panting and staring at each other until a tiny shift on his part made the Inuzuka moan and crush their lips together once more.

The pleasure seemed to intensify even more as Kiba started to rut against him, the younger man digging his fingers into Neji's hips. Wanting more, the Hyuga lifted his hips as the pace increased, their lower abdomens becoming slippery. Occasionally, Kiba's erection slid between Neji's ass cheeks and pushed tantalisingly against his entrance. Oh how he wished Kiba would just slide himself inside.

The older man broke the kiss and tried to voice his want, but he seemed unable to say anything other than the younger man's name and emit sounds he never thought he would, or could make. It wasn't long before he could feel himself approaching that blissful end once more, his body trembling uncontrollably. He wanted to say he was close, but he was rendered speechless as Kiba gave a particularly hard thrust which pushed him straight over the edge. His whole body went rigid as his cock gave one twitch before it was squirting thick, gooey fluid over both of their abdomens.

He heard Kiba moan and felt more warm wetness mixing with his own. They kissed once again, tongues twisting together as the spurts became less and less until they were finally spent. Kiba collapsed onto the smaller man, not that Neji minded, too wrapped up in the bliss of having his mouth explored while large hands stroked up and down his body.

Not even the feel of cooling, sticky cum could ruin the moment as the positions were switched and his head was pressed against the younger man's shoulder. He could hear the steady heartbeat beneath him, and that was enough to start pulling him into a comforting sleep. He didn't even notice as the other mad chuckled and pulled the cover from the bed to place over them.

The distant hoot of an owl sounded as the two men slipped into a blissful sleep, uncaring as to what they had just done.

Yet...

* * *

**OK, I know what some of you are thinking. I put in the scene because I wanted to give you guys a little bit of smut before the drama starts...which is pretty much now. I warn you, it's gonna be awhile before they have any more little scenes like this. I worked hard on this, and managed to get it done in two sittings. Hope you enjoyed it, I'll get to work on chapter 3 asap. Review please! They make me happy!**

**~Loveless**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Denial**

Neji looked sternly at himself in the mirror, wearing nothing but his briefs. He was disgusted with himself. The hollow of his neck was now the home of three very clear, and rather sore, hickeys. That wasn't the only thing though. His hips had bruises on them from the rough treatment that had happened last night. Those where the sexual reminders. He also had a few bruises on his legs from tripping up the stairs to Kiba's apartment (which is where the act had happened) and on his bed, folded neatly, was a black shirt. Kiba's black shirt. Plus, his head was killing him.

To say that morning was awkward would be the understatement of the century. He hadn't even managed to look in Kiba's direction when he asked to borrow a shirt to go home in. All he had received was a grunt in reply before that shirt had been handed to him. Neither of the boys had looked at or spoken to each other after that. Not even a goodbye when Neji had high-tailed it out of the building, going back to the Hyuga compound. He had thankfully managed to avoid being seen by anyone and had stripped off his clothing to take a much needed shower. Now he was here; in front of the mirror and cursing alcohol to the deepest pits of hell.

_'What was I thinking? Oh that's right, I wasn't. I am never touching alcohol again. Ever' _he thought angrily. What had possessed him to do that? Sure, Neji had never felt attracted to any girls before, but that didn't make him gay... Did it? He couldn't be gay. No way. He was just uninterested in such trivial things like relationships. He was a shinobi. Every mission he went on could be his last. That wasn't the right kind of profession for a relationship. He had seen people break upon receiving news that their beloved had been killed on a mission.

But upon reflection, Neji realised he'd never had thoughts about girls before. He'd never thought about sex with them, or even entertained the idea of a relationship with one. Even if he didn't plan to do it, shouldn't he have had the odd passing thought? He was by no means a pervert, but not even the raunchy magazines Naruto sometimes bought and tried to show to him had not provoked any thoughts about girls. He just didn't see the appeal. He decided to try a little experiment. He conjured up the image of a woman and imagined her naked and ready for him. He stopped as soon as his stomach did a little, unpleasant flip of protest. Well, that was certainly interesting.

Next he imagined a man. A very handsome man. He was surprised to find that image made his flaccid length gave an interested twitch. The fantasy man soon changed though. The image morphed, wild brunette hair, tanned muscular frame, red tattoos on each cheek. Kiba. Neji shook his head, heart racing. There was no way. Hiashi wouldn't allow it. He wasn't gay. And he most certainly wasn't gay for Kiba.

The erection in his underwear said otherwise...

* * *

Kiba stalked irritably around his apartment. He didn't know what to do with himself. Every time he stopped to think, images of Neji, needy an aroused, plagued his thoughts. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to will away the images. He shouldn't feel this way. Neji was his _friend_. Last time he checked, you didn't do that with a friend... unless you were a 'friends-with-benefits' type of person. Kiba wasn't like that. He especially wasn't like that with _men_.

He growled and tugged at his hair, wanting to tear it out in frustration. He was so confused. Why was Neji so damn beautiful? Why did Kiba even think he was beautiful anyway? "Shit!" he snarled, punching the nearest wall and leaving a dent. His hand hurt, but he didn't care. The tangle of confused feelings were far more distracting than any pain right now. "I'm not gay! I'm not gay!" he said to himself, trying to make the jeering inner voice believe him. _"You know Kiba, It's much easier if you just accept that you still want Neji. Even though you had sake in your system, you were still sober enough to know what you were doing. Admit it. You loved the way he writhed and whimpered beneath you. You loved watching him come undone. You loved the way his pale skin flushed with arousal. You.."_

"SHUT UP!" he screamed, putting his hands over his ears as if that would block out the voice. He pushed the voice all the way to the back of his mind, locking it away where he wouldn't be able to hear it. He didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to hear it, because deep down he knew it was true. He was attracted to Neji in ways he'd never been attracted to anyone before. He didn't want to admit it, and he would deny it until his last breath. There was no way anything more could happen. He launched for a pen and paper, grabbing the items and starting to scribble frantically. This had to end now...

* * *

"You don't know until you try!" Ino said, watching her friend sharpen various weapons. "C'mon Ten Ten. If you really like him that much, I think you should go for it!" she added, nudging the girl next to her. The brunette sighed. "But what if he says no? I really, really, really like him, and I don't think I could handle being rejected. Kiba he... he doesn't seem like the kind of person to go for a girl like me..."

"A girl like you! Ten! You are probably the best suited to him. You're feisty and beautiful and very good with weapons. You don't mind getting your hands dirty and some rough sparring is fine with you. It's a match made in heaven..." Ino replied, grinning. Ten Ten blushed and ducked her head. "OK... I'll think about it" she murmured.

"That's the spirit!" the blonde said, smiling. "I'm sure he'll say yes. And if he doesn't, show him why he should say yes. Take control! You are a strong, independent girl. Go out there and grab your man!" she added enthusiastically. Ten Ten rolled her eyes but smiled. "All right. I'll ask him the next time I get the chance" the brunette answered. Ino laughed. "Look out Kiba, Ten Ten's coming to getcha"

* * *

Neji was jolted out of his meditation by a soft, shy knock at his door. Hinata. Nobody else knocked like that. "Come in" he said, not opening his eyes. He heard the door open and close, followed by the soft footsteps of his cousin. "Uh...I have a message here for you...from Kiba.." she said quietly. Neji's eyes snapped open and his body tensed considerably. His hand snapped out, palm open towards Hinata in a silent sign to hand it over. The timid girl handed him the note before leaving, able to see he wanted to be alone.

As soon as the door shut he opened the letter with shaky hands, eyes reading over the words within. His blood ran cold.

_Neji,_

_I'm sorry for what happened last night. It was a mistake. I think we should stop being friends and avoid each other from now on unless necessary._

_Kiba._

Although things had been awkward, Neji had sort of expected them to just forget about it and move on. He had never expected to lose a friend. Kiba was somebody he could talk with about various topics. Naruto was a good friend, but he wasn't the best person to have a conversation with. Especially when he has the attention span of a spoon. But now, Kiba didn't want to be his friend anymore.

The Hyuga felt a stabbing pain in his chest, like somebody had just torn his heart out and left him with an empty, gaping hole. He didn't know why he felt such pain, they had only been friends for a few months. Why did he feel so bad? Was it normal to feel like this? He let out a shuddering breath, feeling a prickling sensation behind his eyes. No. He refused to cry. There was no reason to. _"Maybe we need to talk. I'll give him some space for now, but we need to confront this. I don't want to lose him as a friend..." _he thought to himself. Yes. That was it. They just needed to talk. Maybe that would make things better and they could rekindle their friendship.

Something in the back of his mind tried to say something, but he couldn't hear it properly. He closed his eyes once more, deciding to ponder these things. He recalled a memory in which Sai had shown him one of his silly books. Books about how love and lust could have a fine line between them, or how they could merge together to create one large tangled mess. It had also said about how one enjoyed being in the company of the other, anticipated the next time they would meet, found the other attractive in both appearance and personality.

These were all points Sai had said tied in with love. Of course, nobody ever listened to Sai when he talked about emotions. They just ignored him. But what was worrying Neji was that he could tick all of those boxes. Spending time with Kiba was something he did enjoy, and did in fact anticipate. The Inuzuka was also very pleasing to the eye. His personality could be loud and brash, but he had a good heart. Suddenly the voice grew loud enough to hear. _"You love him"_ it said in a confident tone, as if stating a well-known fact.

Neji tensed and tried to deny it, but he found himself unable to. It was in those few seconds something hit him square in the face. Something he had secretly known for awhile now, made even clearer last night. Now, it was more important that he spoke with the dog tamer. He had to because he'd just realised what had happened. Neji had fallen in love with Kiba.

* * *

Close to the Inuzuka compound, Kiba sighed, not looking up from the dusty ground. He could hear the dogs nearby, but he only wanted to see one. He could tell Akamaru anything and not be judged or laughed at. He knew his canine friend would understand and listen. Maybe even try to give him advice.

So absorbed in his musing was he, Kiba almost missed the voice calling from behind him. Almost. "Kiba!" came the voice again, and the brunette turned around to see Ten Ten jogging in his direction. He gave a half hearted wave and waited for her to reach him, curious as to what she wanted. She smiled shyly when she stopped in front of him, seeming nervous about something.

"Hey Ten Ten. What's up? Is something wrong?" he asked. The girl blushed slightly, making Kiba blink. He hadn't seen her act like this before. She bit her lip and for a moment, he thought she wasn't going to answer. Finally, she opened her mouth. "Well, I was wondering if you were busy" she said, smiling. Kiba tilted his head. "Not really" he replied.

Ten Ten's smile widened. "Great! Would you like to come and eat lunch with me? I need to talk to you" she said. The Inuzuka contemplated this for a moment. He supposed Akamaru could wait, and it would be a welcome distraction to the thoughts about last night. Besides, he was hungry. "Sure. Where do you wanna go?" he asked, scratching the back of his neck.

Ten Ten shrugged. "A nice little place opened just around the corner" she suggested. Kiba simply nodded and began to follow along beside her. He couldn't shake off the feeling something was off about Ten Ten. There seemed to be a shyness there he hadn't seen before. And then there was that light flush on her face. Why was she blushing?

Kiba suddenly found a pair of chocolate brown eyes meeting his. "Is there something on my face? You've been staring at me for the past minute." the girl said, the flush seeming to increase just a fraction. Momentarily caught off guard, Kiba spluttered for a moment before he answered. "Ah, I was just wondering what you wanted to say to me..." he explained. Ten Ten stopped and the blush on her face increased at least tenfold. She stood there for several moments before she eventually spoke.

"I have been wanting to ask you something for quite awhile now..." she mumbled, picking at the hem of her shirt nervously. Kiba frowned. "What is it Ten Ten?" he asked, baffled as to her strange behaviour. He knew her well enough to realise that this was unusual for her to act so shy. Her eyes raised to meet his. "Well, I like you a lot Kiba... And I was wondering if maybe..."

Kiba's eyes widened slightly as she wet her lips before continuing.

"I was wondering if you would go out with me?"

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand I'll leave it there. Sorry for the long wait, but I have LOADS of exams to revise for. No really, I have at least 6, though there are 8 of them all together, the others I just can't really revise for. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Personally, I'm not too happy with this chapter as it's shorter than the others, but oh well. Ah! And I just remembered. On my profile page, I post little updates on how I'm doing on my fics, so check up on those. Reviews make me happy, so I would love it if you left them for me.**

**~Loveless **


End file.
